quranconnectedfandomcom-20200215-history
Surah Adh-Dhariyat - The Scatterers
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[51.1]]) I swear by the wind that scatters far and wide, ([[51.2]]) Then those clouds bearing the load (of minute things in space). ([[51.3]]) Then those (ships) that glide easily, ([[51.4]]) Then those (angels who) distribute blessings by Our command; ([[51.5]]) What you are threatened with is most surely true, ([[51.6]]) And the judgment must most surely come about. ([[51.7]]) 1 swear by the heaven full of ways. ([[51.8]]) Most surely you are at variance with each other in what you say, ([[51.9]]) He is turned away from it who would be turned away. ([[51.10]]) Cursed be the liars, ([[51.11]]) Who are in a gulf (of ignorance) neglectful; ([[51.12]]) They ask: When is the day of judgment? ([[51.13]]) (It is) the day on which they shall be tried at the fire. ([[51.14]]) Taste your persecution! this is what.you would hasten on. ([[51.15]]) Surely those who guard (against evil) shall be in gardens and fountains. ([[51.16]]) Taking what their Lord gives them; surely they were before that, the doers of good. ([[51.17]]) They used to sleep but little in the night. ([[51.18]]) And in the morning they asked forgiveness. ([[51.19]]) And in their property was a portion due to him who begs and to him who is denied (good). ([[51.20]]) And in the earth there are signs for those who are sure, ([[51.21]]) And in your own souls (too); will you not then see? ([[51.22]]) And in the heaven is your sustenance and what you are threatened with. ([[51.23]]) And by the Lord of the heavens and the earth! it is most surely the truth, just as you do speak. ([[51.24]]) Has there come to you information about the honored guests of Ibrahim? ([[51.25]]) When they entered upon him, they said: Peace. Peace, said he, a strange people. ([[51.26]]) Then he turned aside to his family secretly and brought a fat (roasted) calf, ([[51.27]]) So he brought it near them. He said: What! will you not eat? ([[51.28]]) So he conceived in his mind a fear on account of them. They said: Fear not. And they gave him the good news of a boy possessing knowledge. ([[51.29]]) Then his wife came up in great grief, and she struck her face and said: An old barren woman! ([[51.30]]) They said: Thus says your Lord: Surely He is the Wise, the Knowing. ([[51.31]]) He said: What is your affair then, O messengers! ([[51.32]]) They said: Surely we are sent to a guilty people, ([[51.33]]) That we may send down upon them stone of clay, ([[51.34]]) Sent forth from your Lord for the extravagant. ([[51.35]]) Then We brought forth such as were therein of the believers. ([[51.36]]) But We did not find therein save a (single) house of those who submitted (the Muslims). ([[51.37]]) And We left therein a sign for those who fear the painful punishment. ([[51.38]]) And in Musa: When We sent him to Firon with clear authority. ([[51.39]]) But he turned away with his forces and said: A magician or a mad man. ([[51.40]]) So We seized him and his hosts and hurled them into the sea and he was blamable. ([[51.41]]) And in Ad: When We sent upon them the destructive wind. ([[51.42]]) It did not leave aught on which it blew, but it made it like ashes. ([[51.43]]) And in Samood: When it was said to them: Enjoy yourselves for a while. ([[51.44]]) But they revolted against the commandment of their Lord, so the rumbling overtook them while they saw. ([[51.45]]) So they were not able to rise up, nor could they defend themselves- ([[51.46]]) And the people of Nuh before, surely they were a transgressing people. ([[51.47]]) And the heaven, We raised it high with power, and most surely We are the makers of things ample. ([[51.48]]) And the earth, We have made it a wide extent; how well have We then spread (it) out. ([[51.49]]) And of everything We have created pairs that you may be mindful. ([[51.50]]) Therefore fly to Allah, surely I am a plain warner to you from Him. ([[51.51]]) And do not set up with Allah another god: surely I am a plain warner to you from Him. ([[51.52]]) Thus there did not come to those before them an apostle but they said: A magician or a mad man. ([[51.53]]) Have they charged each other with this? Nay! they are an inordinate people. ([[51.54]]) Then turn your back upon them for you are not to blame; ([[51.55]]) And continue to remind, for surely the reminder profits the believers. ([[51.56]]) And I have not created the jinn and the men except that they should serve Me. ([[51.57]]) 1 do not desire from them any sustenance and I do not desire that they should feed Me. ([[51.58]]) Surely Allah is the Bestower of sustenance, the Lord of Power, the Strong. ([[51.59]]) So surely those who are unjust shall have a portion like the portion of their companions, therefore let them not ask Me to hasten on. ([[51.60]]) Therefore woe to those who disbelieve because of their day which they are threatened with. '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''